Miracle
by Alainn Fluorite
Summary: When Syaoran goes to the ancient castle of Ruval, He found out some secret about it. KUROXFAI! FIRST FIC EVER!


A/N: Hi! Well, Let's see. This is my first fanfic EVER! I hope you like it though^^. A big hugs and thanks for my editor, Princia LullabyDust. You helped me so much!

Well, let's go to the story, shall we?

**"This is song lyrics"**

_"This_" and _this_ is flashbacks

Disclaimer: I DO NOT have Tsubasa Chronicle or Mircle by Ilse De Lange

o///////////o

It was a special day- well, night- for Syaoran, possibly one of the most important days of his life. It was his eighteenth birthday, and as a coming-of-age gift his father, Fujitaka, had given him a key and free reign of the castle of Ruval. He really should have left hours ago, but the young archaeologist had let his excitement carry him away. He hadn't even noticed the transition from day to night.

The brown-haired teen unlocked the huge, dusty main door with the decorative white key and pulled it open with a loud creak of rusted hinges. He stepped inside and closed it behind him, slipping out a green flashlight from his belt and turning it on. He shined it around the hall but couldn't find a light switch. (Then again, what did he expect? The castle was ancient and electricity had only been around for a hundred years or so.)

He stood in a huge room with giant pillars, and at the other end was a staircase leading up. The amber-eyed boy climbed it carefully, avoiding any steps that looked rotted or unstable. He pushed open a giant set of elegantly decorated double doors and found himself in a huge ballroom.

Syaoran walked around and saw the most of the right wall was covered in mirrors taller than he was, each one set two or three inches apart.

He stared at his own reflection until, out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he saw a girl dart across the floor and out of the ballroom.

"Hey- wait!" he called, but she disappeared down the hall. Syaoran flew after her. A girl, at Ruval, in the middle of the night? She must be lost. Next thing he knew he was in front of a huge white door with a faded blue design. He pushed it open. Judging by the huge golden chair in the middle of it, he was in the throne room. The throne was adorned with so many sapphires, rubies, and other precious stones that Syaoran was surprised it hadn't been stolen.

Hurried footsteps, this time leaving the throne room. Syaoran ran after the sound. He was just a bit frightened, now, because the footsteps were right in front of him but he could see no one. His curiosity got the better of him, though, as always.

The young archaeologist found himself at the entrance to a long hall washed by moonlight that filtered through the broken windows. At the end of the hall was a blue door with a phoenix design on it. The footsteps stopped.

Syaoran started to walk down the hall but stopped when he felt something burning his finger. He looked down to see the ring his father had given him two years ago. It was a complicated design that resembled a phoenix- the exact same emblem was carved on the door. Syaoran remembered his father saying he found it in Ruval.

Something shone in the corner, catching his eye. He bent down and picked it up. It was another ring, black with a dragon design and red rubies for eyes.

While he was busy studying the ring and comparing it to his own, he heard a voice- a soft, sweet, calm voice.

"**Someone put a lock on this old door**

**It's been beaten up and used and more**

**It's been kicked a hundred thousand times**

**It's keeping all the memories behind."**

Syaoran whirled around. A blonde girl with a sparkling white dress stood in front of the door, her back to Syaoran. Her right hand slowly, carefully traced the phoenix emblem carved onto the door. He quietly pocketed the dragon ring.

"Who-" he started to ask, but the girl continued her song like she didn't notice Syaoran standing behind her.

"**If you read the lines between the paint**

**Look beyond the cracks that store away**

**It's hidden in the windows of the walls**

**Right behind the eyes that saw it all."**

_A tall man with spiky hair and red eyes kicked open the door and stormed away furiously, leaving a crying blonde girl in a blue, elegant room showered in sunshine._

_Syaoran snapped back to reality and eyed the girl before him._

"**Given all the facts of circumstance,**

**I did not believe that a romance**

**Would show itself in all this dark and blue**

**That's the only place I ever knew."**

_A cleft-chinned man in a black robe grinned at the girl._

"_My fiancé," he said, and the girl flinched._

_In the background, a tan man with red eyes filled with rage and hatred glared at him._

Syaoran snapped out of the memory rather forcefully when the girl gracefully danced out of the hall. He ran after her.

"**You put me outside my safety zone**

**Outside all the lines that made my home**

**To find out that no one really lives**

**Without giving what it is they give."**

_A girl sobbed into the arms of the muscular, raven-haired man who lookes so sad and so sad and angry at the same time._

When Syaoran came back to his senses, they were almost back to the ballroom. The ice-eyed girl opened the heavy door easily and waltzed in.

To Syaoran's surprise, the ballroom was filled with dozens of couples in old-fashioned clothes, and the elegant, antique glass lamp that lit by candles shone brightly.

"**A miracle looking in my life**

**A mirror-ball showing me all these faces**

**A miracle looking in my life, after all**

**A miracle looking in my life**

**A mirror-ball showing me all these faces**

**A miracle…"**

As she sang, the girl danced with inhuman grace across the room. Syaoran ran after her, but he was caught in another memory displayed across the mirror.

_The man kneeled in front of the blue-eyed girl, a little velvet box clutched in his hands. Inside was a white phoenix ring, the same one as Syaoran's_

_The girl broke into a smile and nodded. She kneeled to his level and kissed him, but they were seperated when the cleft-chinned man burst in, face clouded with anger, then left after shooting them a death glare._

Syaoran was on his feet again inside the ballroom.

"**I've been living underneath my skin**

**Everything I felt, I kept it in**

**It carried all the words without a sound.**

**It got me, it almost got too loud."**

This time, at another mirror, Syaoran saw the girl watching the red-eyed man sadly from the window of her room.

_Silently, a single tear slid down her cheek. The raven-haired man turned around and met her gaze with an equal sadness in his crimson eyes._

_The girl turned away and broke into sobs._

Syaoran was stunned. His eyes flicked to the next mirror in time while the girl continued her song.

"**But now that my arms are holding on**

**To someone as sacred as a song**

**To the one who wants to be my own**

**I have found that blood can come from stones."**

_The girl clung to the arm of the crimson-eyed man, sobbing like there was no tomorrow._

"_I love you, Kurogane," whispered the girl. Kurogane buried his face in her blonde locks and silent tears rolled down his face…_

_Suddenly, they were torn away by the angry cleft-chinned man and a sad-looking man with flowing black hair and jewels on his forehead. They reached for each other, trying desperately to touch, but they never could._

Syaoran ran to the next mirror, entranced.

"**A miracle looking in my life**

**A mirror-ball showing me all these faces**

**A miracle looking in my life, after all**

**A miracle looking in my life**

**A mirror-ball showing me all these faces**

**A miracle…"**

_The girl stood in the throne room wearing a beautiful wedding dress. She was smiling, but it was an empty, hollow smile, and it looked more like she wanted to break down and cry. She clutched a bouquet of flowers with shaking hands._

_Beside her was the cleft-chinned man in a marriage robe, grinning victoriously like a child who had just won a basket of candy._

Syaoran left that mirror and ran to the next one.

"**A miracle looking in my life**

**A mirror-ball showing me all these faces**

**A miracle looking in my life, after all**

**A miracle looking in my life**

**A mirror-ball showing me all these faces**

**A miracle looking in my life, after all**

**A miracle looking in my life**

**A mirror-ball showing me all these faces**

**A miracle…"**

_The girl ran through the hall, wrenching open the door to her room. She froze when she saw what was in front of her._

_Kurogane, covered in blood, lifeless eyes staring at the ceiling._

_She couldn't scream. She wasn't even able to make any noise at all because a dagger had stabber her through the heart._

_When she turned, she saw her husband, a crazed look in his eyes. After that the man left, turning and flying down the hall._

_The ocean-eyed girl crawled to where her lover lay, wanting more than anything to die by his side, but she couldn't because the life was flying out of her lithe, graceful body._

Syaoran, absorbed in the scene before him, now noticed the girl was wearing the same wedding dress as she exited the ballroom. He found her again in the hall and followed her to her room. She held a velvet, dusty box in her hand.

"**Someone put a lock on this old door**

**It's been beaten up and used and more**

**It's been kicked a hundred thousand times**

**It's keeping all the memories behind…"**

Her image faded away slowly. Syaoran dove and caught the box before it hit the floor. Her dress crumpled into a heap on the bed. He eyed the box for a while before smiling bitterly. He took out both rings and placed them in the empty box, pocketing it.

Outside, he buried the box beneath a rose- he wasn't sure why, it just seemed right. He remembered something his father had told him once.

"There are two rooms that, no matter what, none of us can seem to open it up. We think it was the throne room and princess Fai's room…"

Syaoran looked up to see the girl- princess Fai- twirling around on top of the roof. Kurogane caught her and wrapped his arms around her.

Both smiled at him before dissolving into the moonlight.


End file.
